Drifter
by Knight-Owl 13th
Summary: A boy(Ash) whose memory is lost at the age of 16 now lives his life in the woods like a pokemon for the next 2 years before he is forced to find the truth about his past by travelling & along his journey he makes new friends & saves lives. R


Drifter  
By The End of Nite Owl / Knight-Owl 13th

Chapter 1

Nightmares & Separations

Author here and this is my 2nd fic I have written but the 1st fic I have put online, my 1st fic is still under construction as I'm editing a lot of bugs out and this story is just a practice to see how my writing skills are and please read and review, I will probably continue this fic and leave it as a cliff hanger to check my skills as a writer unless you viewers out there want me to continue this fic. Oh yea this story will probably last 10 chapters as a maximum.

Oh yea almost forgot to give to the full summary

OK, ok, ok, ok I see, uh yea, rite got it

Summary – A boy whose memory is lost at the age of 16 now lives his life in the woods like a pokemon for the next 2 years before he is forced to find the truth about his past by travelling and along his journey he makes new friends and saves lives. Locals tell stories of a shadow that travels from place to place doing good deeds but no one knows his name or seen his face or even heard his voice they call him 'Drifter' no one knows if this shadow is man or pokemon they just know he was at the right time and place to do the impossible. (Author again – yea it's a bit of a superhero story and ill probably edit this chapter to make the future ones make sense ok hope its good later and thanks for reading a niteowl creation sponsored by uh. niteowl lol.

Commenced 07/11/03

Edited 10/11/03

Re-Edited 02/06/04

Author - Oh Yea Next Chapter – 2 – Freeway Freewill (Update unsure I just started this chapter today lol honest so it probably be a while if you want quality and quantity for it, later...)

Possible future titles for chapters

3 – Waterflower The Massager

4 – In Search For Team Rocket

5 – Accidents Happen – Or – Accidents or Coincidence?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Moon was out, as it's background shone watching over the land like a blind eye seconds later an explosion could be heard after the moon had began to disappear from the sun and all the pokemon in the area could sense danger beyond the horizon as the impact of the explosion spread through the wilderness. All pokemon and human alike fled to the mountains for safety as the aftermath of the explosion left a fire that moved as fast as the wind blew. At the centre of the of the aftermath was a trio of teenagers who had survived from the impact including a couple of pokemon, a short pokemon could be seen with its pointy ears and its zigzagy tail racing through the flames of what was left of a building that once stood proudly at its site was now in ruin. Debris was scatter everywhere the eye could see as only parts of the roof were left assembled on the ground like sand bags including a few torn down walls laying on the ground waiting for the flames to disintegrate them into ash. Following the short pokemon moving swiftly through the rubble was an egg like pokemon that looked like it was wearing a crowd. As the two pokemon sprinted towards the bridge that was the only route out of the destruction, trailing by there masters who were tried from the night before.

The building stood on an island in the middle of a river that was now so dry you probably think it was a canyon. There was enough water left at the bottom of the canyon to push off debris and any other objects that were unlucky enough to be caught by it's raging waves that lead to the waterfall at its end. The pokemon had tested the rope bridge to check if it was strong enough to cross because the teenagers were running out of time as the flames grew every second the trio stayed, the smoke became thicker every other second. The rope bridge was a light and soon their only exit would be burned off and meet their suffocating deaths. The first of the trio to cross was the tallest of the three with spiky hair and he was using all his strength to cross because he seemed injured and was limping. With unnatural speed that could out race the fastest man in world he cross the bridge recklessly causing the bridge to swing violently but he made it while falling unconscious by the time he hit the dirt on the other side.

Half the rope bridge was a fire now and was still spreading; it was the female's turn to cross as she gave a kiss to her beloved before crossing the bridge of death. The winds had picked up and she was moving as fast as she could while holding on to the blazing ropes on her side for dear life of not falling. She had made it as she collapsed on her older companion, screaming in pain. It was the last person to pass; he was wearing his cap on backwards and praying under his breath that he would make it but his prier was not to be grated as the ropes were burned off with a snapping sound. He had about 2 metres left to reach to get to safety as the bridge was falling apart so he leaped the rest of the way but did not make it.

He had grabbed on to the ledge that was arms reach away from safety but the ledge was still slippery as the canyon's water that was just taken away by the explosion mare minutes ago. The ledge was extremely slippery and he was losing his grip because the ledge was once covered in water but now the water had been taken away. As he looked down at the river in the canyon and saw his ripped belt fall into the ragging river, his emergency team he depended on were now long gone. He cried out for help but the only reply he got was from his beloved as she came to his rescue. As his beloved came the eclipse was over and the bright sun shone on her ginger, red hair that reflected a ruby.

Her Aqua eyes told of fear for her beloved, with what strength she had left she grabbed both of his hands. She yelped in pain because she had burned her hands from crossing the bridge but she tried to ignore the pain and focus on saving her beloved from the ragging river below. When they thought that the ordeal was almost over, the red head lost her grip on both his hand in a microsecond and he fell backwards. Using everything he had to catch on to anything to keep him from falling, he tried to reach out for the ledge but the distance between life and death were too great for him to reach. The female tried to catch his hands, arm anything that was apart or attached to his body but they both failed trying what they tried to do. He fell and everything around him began to slow down and the last things he heard were his beloved's voice shouting out his name and the two pokemon shouting in their languages in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teenage boy from the dream woke-up and had been having the same dream for the pass two years. Every night the dream began to become clearer and clearer but it had not been this clear before because this time he heard sounds and voices in his dreams which he had never heard in his life or to the extents he could remember. His first memories he could remember were of a pink blur that was carrying him with some floating power but he did not know of (he dose not know what a floating power is). In all truth he had lost all his memories since the day of the incident 2 years ago when he fell off that ledge he was trying to hold on to dear life. He had also had a scar running across the front of his neck, he had never spoken a word after the incident but that must have been because he probably lost his voice.

He was covered in cold sweat from the nightmare and was shaking in the summer breeze. He looked at the sky it was still dark out because he could still see the shiny stars in the night sky. At the horizon he saw were the first rays of light radiating over the edge of the forest. The teenager had been lying on the humongous tree trunk on a mountain at the edge of the cliff for the last couple of weeks since the forest fires had burnt out the rest of the trees. His pokemon friends Mankey Aipom and Pidgey took turns to retrieve him food and water for him once in the morning, afternoon and night. He had been injured 2 weeks ago give a day or two from poachers trying to lure out the legendary pokemon of the forest that it protected but to their surprise it was the teenager who protected these parts.

These were not any average ordinary poachers, no they were Team Rocket's finest ordered to capture this unknown pokemon for experiment but instead they found a boy. How did Team Rocket assume that there was a legendary pokemon here? Well one of Team Rocket's generals passing through a local town near here heard of travellers passing through the forest when they were lost and were running low on supplies and had no way of communicating to the outside world and when they had given up they saw a shadow covering their eyes. By the next morning they were laying unconscious in the town's medical centre. The general believe every word the bar tender told him and sent a group to investigate the area immediately for any signs of a pokemon 'X'.

Back then the adolescent had only two friends, Mankey and Aipom whose friendship began with a food fight. Well Team Rocket toyed with a Pidgey for the sake of entertainment because they thought that their general was a nutter for sending them on a quest to nowhere because usually they knew that legendary pokemon are based upon ancient stories and writing. The boy saw the Pidgey endangered whom he had once fixed its wing because there was a twig in it that he pulled out. He asked his comrades to help the poor Pidgey but they refused because of the danger and their fear of humans plus they could sense their evilness.

The teenager went to help the Pidgey anyways and the conflict ended up in a mess with Team Rocket in disarray but they had taken footage of the chaos that had occurred and without delay they sent the footage straight to the general and his scientist for analysis. The general later sent his report to his leader whom thought this was proof enough to send in some of Team Rockets trainers to capture this pokemon. The boy caused more trouble to Team Rocket than any other living organism on the face of the planet like destroying hi-tech machinery, injuring over hundreds of both human and pokemon alike and for the next year and a half that was how all of the boy's guardianship will end up as. He would make every mission that Team Rocket ever has sent to failure. Whatever Team Rocket did they could never catch him because his pokemon friends were always there to help him and along the way he made more and more friends in the local area of the forest that always gave him a helping hand, paw, fin whatever he needed. Team Rocket could never lay a hand on him much less see his face or body but they had come pretty close varies times.

How did the boy get his guardianship you ask? Well after the rescue mission he did to save his friend Pidgey who was left behind from her flock, the pink blur that had save him from his serious injuries had seen the brave act he had committed and had ask the teenager telepathically if he wanted the job to protect the forest from all evil that invade it. The adolescent accepted the job and since then he has stopped armies of pokemon and human alike, he had improved his skills beyond any normal human. He had increased his strength so much that he could break boulders without a sweat. He could move so fast in the forest that even if he were leaping from tree to tree like Aipom or Mankey or jus sprinting through the forest while dodging trees at an incredible rate that he could get to anywhere in the forest within half an hour. He had an endurance that could out last any Team Rocket Soldier with out food and/or water for 2 – 3 days depending on the situation and he had prevented all of Team Rocket's plans to capture him until that very day two weeks ago.

The leader's patience was growing thin and he wanted this pokemon or assumed to be pokemon so bad that if he had to, he would personally destroy the entire forest that the boy called home for the last two years. Luckily for the boy the leader had called in his elite forces that had a plan that would lure the boy out with sweet scent using grass pokemon. During the last year and a half they had learn much about the boy, like his strength, speed, agility, endurance and his immunity to bug and grass pokemon powders were a plus too. One of the lower rank groups tried some singing pokemon to sing him to sleep but this also had no effect because there were many jigglypuff in the area so he eventually became resistance to the music the jigglypuff sang. Another group went as far as covering the entire forest with electricity to paralysis the boy but he was smart enough to steal one of the group's individual's rubber clothing in time to stop them. A Scientist tried to flood him out but due to luck it was the abnormal climate and weather that saved him.

Many of the lower ranking groups tried a head to head combat but all failed no matter what they tried from highly defended rock pokemon that could squash him into oblivion. That only needed the weather to rain in order defeat them. To highly poisonous Grimer and Muk. He had help from his other friend Quilava to help him defeat the liquid masses. To fighting ferocious fighting typed pokemon that could break his neck in and instant to fire pokemon that could burn down the entire forest. He had defeated all of them some with help, stopping their attempts to capture him but that very day two weeks ago his luck changed and the Pink blur was somewhere on the other side of the world checking up on his other guardians.

Team Rocket had succeeded in finding out his that he was human and the leader who was there to observe was disappointed in their findings but the scientist there gave him another point of view. An army of trained pokemon and soldiers alike, with skills similar to the boy who has almost stopped every Team Rockets forces that had been sent to capture him. The Team Rocket association would become unstoppable with such forces at their deposal but they would have to capture the boy first but they would never remember too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks ago like any other normal day the boy lived for the pass 2 years he would have his breakfast, clean himself at the riverbank then explore his surroundings for danger that was much similar to patrolling the area. He had hair growing like a mess everywhere all the way down to his lower back that made him look alien. If you took his hair away to see his body, he would have an almost developed adult body. He was well built yet compact. You couldn't see many muscles on his body due to his aerobic exercises of flexibility but his six-pack was recognizable and so were his biceps and triceps when he bent them. Overall his body was made wild and could mauver his way through the forest like the back of his hand. He was usually covered in mud and dirt and wore little clothing due to the climate in the area that was very tropical. All he pretty much wore were sum old wore out garments around his waist to cover his private parts and sometimes his old cap that was slightly ripped on the side but was noticeable so that the pokemon in the area could identify him as the guardian.

By Midday Team Rocket's Elite forces plan went into action and their sweet scent cover the entire forest within ten minutes and the young teenager had no way to escape as he saw what happened when all the pokemon smelt the pink air that collided into the surrounding land and air pokemon in the area which put them in a trance. Forcing the pokemon's will to move to the centre of where all the action was. The boy thought the only way to escape was to dive underwater and he stayed there as long as he could until he reached for air but by that time the pokemon Team Rocket were using ran out of energy. This was the teenager's chance to free the pokemon that had been seized.

Team Rocket freed most of the pokemon in the area that had been lured to them except a few they knew that were close to the legendary pokemon they wanted. They had imprisoned the adolescent's friends Pidgey, Mankey, Aipom and Quilava. Pidgey was in an electric birdcage while Quilava was sound asleep from the sleep powder Team Rocket used against her and Mankey and Aipom were tied up at their hands, feet and tails in ropes hanging from a tree trunk. The boy moved stealthily around the area filled with enemies and patiently waited for the night to come.

Night had fallen and it was his time to strike, when most of Team Rocket's officers had fallen asleep, he attempted to save his friends but Team Rocket had been waiting for him, knowing that obviously he would save his friends without any inconveniences. As he crept closer to Quilava he began throwing rocks at her to wake her up and he succeeded in his third try. When Quilava woke up from her slumber she saw the guardian in hiding and somehow immediately knew what to do. She quietly aims her face towards the ropes biding Mankey and Aipom.

Quilava let out a burst of flames burning most of the ropes around Aipom and Mankey while letting only enough heat to wake them up. The screeches from the pokemon duo awoken the Team Rocket officers and they knew that it was time to apprehend the pokemon 'X' but it was too late for them. They were attack quickly and swiftly leaving all the guards unconscious. Though the boy ruined their first plan, they change to their back-up plan, which they knew they would surely capture their prize. As the alarm was rang just in time by one of the now disable guards, every man, woman and pokemon ever to set foot in this forest was sent to the area where to legendary pokemon had been sited.

Upon hundreds of pokemon and human alike were rushing towards the co- motion where all the action was but what they were about to find was going to change them forever. When the guardian had knocked out the last of the guards, Quilava had freed Pidgey. Mankey and Aipom were extremely angry for Quilava's actions but they instantly changed their minds when they heard many footsteps coming towards them. The team were surround by all of Team Rockets forces in the area and had nowhere to hide. All they could do was wait for their end to come.

All of Team Rocket's forces stop when they saw the boy and his face that they could clearly see as the hair was pushed back due to the wind. Each and every Team Rocket personal was shocked yet each had their own emotions they could describe; disappointed, confused; anger, fear and the list could go on. One of the less experienced members of Team rocket ran towards the teenager with a gun shooting three bullets straight in his direction. He had heard the sound of danger and his instincts had told him to dodge and run for his life but his friends were also in the way so within microseconds he pushed his friends out of the way. Now in his defensive stance he spun around two of the three bullets with ease but the third one caught him off guard tearing a hole through his leg, around the calve area.

Now in extreme pain, he was on his knees. Unable to scream you see his mouth wide open trying to. His fellow comrades had returned to the spot where the gunshots had been fired and now very worried about their guardian. Three other members of Team Rocket were now holding down the young rocket that had fired the gun. The boy was still screaming in pain until he saw a bright light in the sky falling towards him that was so bright it blinded him and his friends. Before anyone else could react a star from the night sky was shining so bright that light was illuminated over the guardian and his comrades. That was a sign the Rocket's had been waiting for, it was the sign for them to leave and they did with more questions running through their heads then answers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pee tree" was a voice he commonly heard.

"Pee tree" I little louder this time but still soft.

"Pee tree" now her voice had finally caught his attention and had broken him from his flash backs but still in a pleasant tone he liked.

"Pee tree - _Guardian_" she said while trying to not disturb him from his flash backs

Pidgey had a voice that would put many other Pidgey singers to shame but she never showed off her voice because no one ever told her that her voice was beautiful beyond comparison of the others, she always thought that her voice was the same like any other pidgey. Yes the guardian could understand pokemon even though he was human; he understood exactly what they said, but was unable to reply back to them until he could master his psychic ability to speak through thought. That was the only ability he could use in the psychic category, he had yet to learn the others from the pink blur that saved him. The guardian turned his head towards Pidgey with a smile that lighten her eyes and she just pushed some food towards him then flew into the sunrise praying "_hope you get better_".

He looked down at the complied food on the huge leaf, a couple of ripe apples, mango and a coconuts cleanly cut in half. He drank the coconut milk and ate the food in peace then drifted off to dreamland until it was lunch. It was the same routine for the next two weeks but during the first two to three days Mankey, Apom and Pidgey forgotten to give him water and when Quillava came to visit and figured out this problem she was furious. The teenager was grateful to Quilava and as he showed it in his eyes, as if the two had an understanding. The trio of pokemon apologies to the adolescence and the boy replied saying in thought "it's ok just remember to bring water next time"

The trio were happy that their guardian understood as they continued their lives and Quilava continued to distract Team Rocket from finding their guardian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shocking appearance of what was thought to be the unstoppable legendary pokemon that no rocket could be able to catch. They had finally found out the truth that it was a boy not a pokemon that had overwhelmed, manipulate, misled and used every single trick in the book to make them look like bloody fools. All members reported exactly what had happened during their findings of the truth and when their leader Giovanni found out. He called off the mission but not before what the scientist had to tell him...

The scientist entered Giovanni's office quietly while you hear Giovanni speaking to the monitor. Professor Zephyr waited patiently as his leader continued the conversation. The professor began to plan out how his speech would commence in his hand but he knew that they were irrelevant information. They had close to nothing information on the boy, he no name, no voice, not even a decent picture of him less any background information. It was at this point the scientist decided to think up things on the spot and wing the conversation. Hopefully he would come out alive.

The scientist used his time wisely as Giovanni was a busy man as he responded "a hem sir if this one boy were able to stop many armies of team Rocket think of the potential if we had armies of the boy" as said as fast as possible but with clarity, he told in a breath before continuing " unstoppable armies of humans with pokemon powers that would put the world in fear of our name, an army that could create a new order to this world, an armies with unlimited potential,"

Giovanni replied before he continued, "I see your point of view" with an evil smirk hiding behind the shadows of his office "humans with pokemon powers, there is no limit but do you know how you will achieve this goal?"

The scientist began to shiver, he was unprepared for that question because he was only giving his ideas "n...n...n...no...no...no sir we...we have not planed any experiments yet nor...nor we know not of any technology that could transfer a...a pokemon's elemental powers to a human being s...s...sir, but our answers lie with the boy, if he has these pokemon powers then it is possible for others to gain them." He was much more confident now but was still as nervous as hell but he kept going" For all we know he may already know the procedure of gaining those specific pokemon powers you wish for sir"

Giovanni took his time to think on what the professor said while the professor in his white coat and behind his glasses in the dark shadows was sweating and shaking, almost at the brink of wetting his pants. Giovanni petted his Persian as it purr in its pleasantness while he thought of what action he should take in to acquire the boy. "Professor... as he tried to remember the scientist name.

"Professor Zephyr sir" he said while trying to avoid himself from sounding like he was correcting his leader.

Giovanni carried on "Yes Professor Zephyr you and your research team will immediately begin the project of combining human and pokemon powers together and you can have any necessary resources at your fingers in order to achieve this goal and contact me immediately for any events worth my time as you edge closer to your achievement": He put some more thought of what else he should tell the professor before dismissing him but could not find any words so he said, "you are dismissed".

The professor walked out in quiet but his leader told him before he left "I will contact you immediately when we have captured the boy for experimentation" the professor stopped at the door swung his body around and nodded before leaving.

Giovanni pushed a button on his phone to communicate to his secretary "Miss Contact my forces immediately to group themselves in search parties to find and capture the boy" there was a minute silent before he continued "alive" were his last commands before she begun to contact all team rocket forces in the surrounding area where the boy was last seen. All of Team Rockets members did everything they could in secrecy from burning down every tree to draining every lake, pool and pond to digging the earth itself but they could not find him, at night or day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them two days to notice that there wasn't a single pokemon sighted in the area they were searching when they had thought of a plan by endangering the pokemon to lure out their guardian but someone had planned a head to ensure that Team Rocket wouldn't catch the boy. It was the one and only Quilava that was fooling the rockets with her scheming plans of relocating everyone on a regular basis to where the rockets have no power to reach to, a place where an ex-rocket pokemon occasionally visits randomly. This rare one of a kind pokemon has been in search by Team Rocket for many years now and Team Rockets attempts to recapture him has failed miserably every time they have even come close. Its grey body and disfigured hands and feet seemed alien and its indigo belly; tail and eyes disturbed many pokemon and humans when seen. He was one of Team Rockets first achievements in pokemon cloning and apparently the scientist who created Mewtwo never lived to see its actions in the real world.

After Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory, Giovanni landed on the island Mewtwo was currently standing in the massacre and Giovanni greeted him with the offer of learning to control his powers but in the end all Mewtwo learnt was that he was nothing but a tool. It was the legendary pokemon master that taught him a lesson that he would cherish forever, months later. The very same pokemon master that disappeared many years after in a terrible incident that was never shown in the media because no really knew what exactly happened to him except his comrade Misty who kept it confidential to family and friends only. His body was never recovered but his legacy continued in the hearts of the people, he was known as the youngest pokemon master to rise to the challenge in gaining the title and succeeding. Many people till this day still talk about how he gained the title of pokemon master; some thought he was extremely lucky, others thought it was his determination that got him through to the end. The People that knew him, even remotely could see it was the spark in his eyes, that no one could truly describe, it was the spark that separated him from the herd that truly made him an individual amongst individuals.

Lucky for Quilava Mewtwo was travelling to this area because he had sensed a disturbance in the area so he came to check it out followed by his friends that were also clones genetically modified to be superior to the originals. One dawn when the guardian was awoken by the surrounding pokemon he saw his friends next to another pokemon conversing that sensed similar to the pink blur he usually saw but was slightly different. He stared straight in its indigo eyes not knowing anything as he had just awoken and still very confused. Mewtwo thought he was very brave not show a hint of fear especially for a human, a very dirty human that he saw in front of him. Mewtwo began scanning his memories to check who this person was and all his personal knowledge like place of birth, date of birth and etc. The weird thing that caught Mewtwo was that his brain seemed practically empty; he had no knowledge of his past beyond two years and was living, as a pokemon that no human has ever done as far as Mewtwo knew.

Mewtwo now officially knew of Team Rockets presents and the goal to capture the boy but why a boy? Mewtwo wasn't sure but if they were doing everything in their power to catch a boy, it meant something was up and is very serious. Mewtwo's first actions were to psychically remove the bullet from his leg that was becoming infected and later some of the grass pokemon in the area began to heal the boy. The pain was so powerful that it sent the teenager back to dream world and that's when Mewtwo caught something from the boy's dreams. He saw familiar people, familiar faces, and familiar pokemon but was unable to put his finger on who were the people then it clicked. He was the 'One', and then a million questions ran through his head that he wanted to ask but the adolescent had no answer as he was suffering from amnesia which was the only logical explanation that Mewtwo could come up with.

Mewtwo telepathically woke him up and began interrogating the boy but the boy's determined friends, even Quilava tried make an attempt to stop Mewtwo all attempts were futile. "Young One" Mewtwo pronounced in a cold voice

"Yes" replied the guardian in confusion

"What do you do as your part in these woods?" questioned Mewtwo to the boy

"The pink blur gave me the job of guarding this forest" using what strength he had to he had left in his tried voice

"The pink blur? You mean Mew "Mewtwo corrected him

"Is that her name?" The guardian ask in innocents

Mewtwo nodded and continued "I know of your past young one?"

"My...my past?" the boy asking with no understanding of Mewtwo

"But legendary one my first memories are of a bright pink light guiding me to these woods, the woods are my home and I will protect it" as the boy stated weakly with very little strength.

Mewtwo laughed lightly then said "Boy you have a lot to learn, these invaders are after you Ash..."

"Ash!!! Who is this Ash" The teenager interrupted

"Calm down, that was your name before to came to these woods young one, in the past you have saved my life before" as Mew tried to continue from his interruption.

"I saved your life? I saved the life of a legendary?" It was Ash who was questioning Mewtwo now.

"I know not much of your past young one but your family and friends of the past do" His voice seems a lot warmer and seem as if Mewtwo was smiling but it was probably Ash's vision. "I suggest you learn of your human heritage and your past, your life will make more sense" as Mewtwo continued while Ash was still confused in him saving some powerful pokemon he had never seen. " You are the one endangering these pokemon and I suggest you leave, although this is your home, you wouldn't want to endanger or destroy it do you?"

"There a Armies of Team Rockets roaming around the area for you, you have no chance in defending your home, I will immediately contact Mew of your journey in finding your past" commanding and manipulating Ash what to do.

Ash shook his head then repeated the words "finding my past"

"Yes young one, it will make everything clear to you once you do" Mewtwo told Ash in a serious tone. "Right after I erase these memories of these humans I will relocate you to a friendlier area where you will contact others of your own kind and you can do whatever you want in search of your past"

"Thank you" Ash replied but Mewtwo was unprepared for that complement as his eyes turned blue. "I had always wondered where I came from, I thought the only humans around were Team Rockets and I never wanted to be one of them so I defied my human side and stayed as a pokemon but if my past lies somewhere else then these woods I hope its not with people who are like Team Rocket" Mewtwo understood and was going to leap off to erase the memories of the other humans before the guardian's friends interrupted him.

"Mankee, Aie Aie, Mankee, Aie Aie –'Wait, wait what about us?' " They asked in unison with their puppy dog eyes

"Mankee kee – '_Can we please come' _"

"Aie Pom Aie Pom Aie Aie – '_Yea wee wanna go with the Ash guardian' _"

"Mankee kee kee, kee kee – '_The journey of a lifetime' _" he said with sparkles in his eyes

"Pom Aie Aie Aie – '_I wanna go wit Ash guardian' _"

"Man kee Man Kee – '_No I wanna go wit guardian Ash' _"

"Kee! –'_Me!' " _

"Pom! – _'Me!' " _

"Mankee! – '_Me first!' " _

"Aim Pom Pom! – _'No I asked first!' " _

They were glaring at each other ready to attack when Mewtwo told them "if the two of you shut up the both of you can go, no need to fight over it plus your friend here will need companions in his journey anyways" as Mewtwo signed.

Ash was laughing quietly at Mankey's and Aipom's antics that could even fool the most perspective of pokemon but he was very happy that his mates were following him even if they created trouble wherever they went it was better than nothing. Mankey and Aipom on the other hand were jumping for joy while attached to each other then went on to hug Ash but he was now dozing off to wonder world. By the time Pidgey landed close by Aipom and Mankey, her guardian friend was fast asleep regaining energy for the voyage ahead she told the two trouble makers "Pee Tree Tree Pee Tree _-'Tell guardian I said good bye'_"

Aie Aie Pom Questioned Aipom not understanding Pidgey's action.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Pee...Pee...Pee Tree...tr...tree – '_My flock have returned and are now leaving at this very moment'_ " she spoke in a very depressed tone on the verge of tears.

Then the group look into the skies where the sun had bearing arisen and saw every single type of bird pokemon there was speeding towards the sun.

"Pee Pee Tree Pee Tree Pee Tree Tree... - '_The only reason I stayed with the guardian was to lose my fear of humans and now that I no longer fear them it my time to go, I...I know he will understand, I hope he understands' _" she said as if her she were making a speech to her guardian

What shocked everyone the most was that Ash replied, "I understand Pidgey" at this point everyone gasped except Mewtwo who was busy with Team Rockets members below "stay safe" as he coughed the sentence. "Your welcome to join me on my journey anytime" he smiled with his eyes shut.

Pidgey stared at the sunrise before sawing off the huge tree for the last time and joining her flock. Mankey and Aipom waved and shouted "_Goodbye!!_" with tears falling, although Aipom was using his tail.

Ash had honestly thought this was but a weird dream but he was about to get a rude awakening when he opened his eyes the next morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quilava had heard news of the guardian leaving to save the forest for the other pokemon, as she let Mewtwo erase Team Rocket members and sending them back She sprints to the tree where boy laid as fast as she could leaving a brunt trail behind her where rocket members followed but were caught by Mewtwo before they could catch up to Quilava. She made it but was too late for Pidgey's departure and continues towards the teenager slowly whose eyes were shut closed. Quilava was puffing even though she was very fit but you had to account her new record of sprinting ten kilometres within four minutes. She takes a glance at the duo (Mankey and Aipom) then a glance at the sunrise where Pidgey could be hardly seen except for a spot of a shadow. In the background there was flashings of blue light that caused memory lost. When Quilava caught her breath she tried to think of something to say to her friend but found a blank spot. She instead cleaned the boy's face by licking the dirty parts, which caught his attention as he open, his eyes. Quilava had been always motherly towards the boy since the first day she saw him roaming the forest like a lost soul. He hadn't eaten for three days and she offered a few apples without the boy noticing as she looked at him quietly through the bushes, he seemed grateful in the eyes she cherished always.

Memories of them helping out each other flashed by her eyes as if she were in her deathbed. Their first meeting, first argument, first fight, first training session all passed right by her as she stared into though innocent eyes of the teenager she felt she raised for the last 2 years. She could no longer hold back the emotions anymore as the first tears dropped on the teenager's forehead, which made his brain, think. She carried on crying throughout the morning until Mewtwo returned. Ash was still half asleep when Mewtwo said, " it is time to say your last goodbyes unless you are following him?"

There still a few tears in her eyes that were noticeable when she told Mewtwo"Quil lava lava lava Quil lava...- '_No I'm not coming, can you give me a few moments with the boy please' _" in an annoyed tone

She whispered a few words into the guardian's ear before finishing her words with "Quil Quil lava lava – '_Come visit anytime, remember you always have a home here, good...good bye' _"

She turned her back on Ash and walked, she felt like she was walking the road of shame, she had never felt such strong emotions to anyone before nor express them. She was stuck in between total depression and total happiness, she kept mentally telling herself that,' no boy no trouble, no boy, no trouble' repeatedly but it didn't work, she was going to miss the teenager terribly. Even though she had a smile on her face her eyes told an entirely different story. Neither Monkey nor Apium made fun or teased Quiliava when she was most weak and vulnerable because they finally found out how much they were going to miss their home. They waved and said their goodbyes to Quilava but they doubt that Quilava even heard them but they knew she knew.

"Ready to leave?" Mewtwo asked the threesome, they nodded except Ash who was confused by what was what still.

Mewtwo used his psychic powers to levitate the group and then they went flying into the distance at the exact opposite direction from Pidgey towards where the sun would be setting. Mewtwo noticed that the boy had Psychic powers due to his telepathic communication so while on the flight. Mew gave Ash information on how to use and control his psychic abilities but Ash would not know of this till a very long time from now, not till his life was endangered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey it is me again, if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, tell me when you review this chapter or the story, over and out (The End of Nite Owl)


End file.
